


Destcember Collection

by oceaneyesinla



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyesinla/pseuds/oceaneyesinla
Summary: I decided to do Destcember! Cross posted to tumblr





	1. Day 1 - Guardian and Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Guardian and Ghost

No matter the class of Guardian, they found a way to snuggle with their Ghost. In the beginning, most Ghosts were indifferent to the idea of cuddling. Of course, there was the odd exception but for the most part, they couldn't care less. Then Guardians happened. Those messy, beautiful disasters took one look at their little robot companions and decided they needed to be friends. And all the best friendships involved snuggling.  


Titans tend to put on a brave act in public, and their Ghosts always float by their side. A team, united and strong. In private though, Ghosts could often be found balanced on their Guardians’ armor, tucking into the metal plates that extended from the shoulders.  


Warlocks had plenty of fabric for their Ghosts to hide in. Their robes were thick and soft and some Ghosts needed a lot of convincing to leave their hideaways, especially if their Guardian wanted them to do something.  


Hunters. Well, everyone knew where their Ghosts would be. Turns out, the hood of a Hunter’s cloak is perfect for a Ghost tired of living in their Guardian’s backpack.


	2. Day 2 - Last City

The Last City would always amaze her. It was nothing like her world before the Collapse and likely never would be; humanity was still recovering from that kick in the metaphorical balls. Somehow though, it meant more to her than that technological wonder ever had. 

In her mind, it represented everything she loved about humanity. Perseverance, solidarity and a stalwart refusal to just fucking die. The Universe had thrown its worst at them and yeah, it nearly destroyed them. But only nearly.

“You're thinking again. Are you okay?” He floated in front of her face and she knew him well enough to know he was waiting for the answer behind her answer.

She smiled at her Ghost, a fond look in her eyes, “I was thinking we should come down here more often.”

The City was still healing after Ghaul's attack. Everyone was a little more wary and a little less trusting. Life was slowly creeping back in, however. Chatter and laugher came from all around, quiet and isolated at first but growing in volume. Soon, they would heal over and Alix couldn't wait for the day. She loved her City.


	3. Day 3/4 - Living without the Light/Little Joys

Cayde didn't look back as Alix stepped closer. He kept staring out at the Farm, legs dangling and hands clasped in his lap. No-one was awake yet; the sun hadn't even begun to rise. He was supposed to be in bed with her but something had driven him out here. 

Sundance gave her a friendly nudge as she sat down and earned a smile in response. She didn't bother to speak. He would in time.

“Amanda saw you fall.”

Alix sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Amanda met her on Titan; forced Zavala to bring her along when they met up with her outside the command centre. 

After another stretch of silence, Cayde reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it in both of his, “I thought you were dead, Alix. We sent you up there and you didn't come back.”

“Hey.” She lifted her head and made him meet her eyes, “I chose to go up there. I was in the best position to get in and mess up their shit. Any of you would have done it, if it was you.”

Cayde nodded slowly, “I know. I just … I can't lose you too.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“That's what Andal said.”

That she didn't have an answer for. As Guardians, they always ran this risk of never coming home no matter how many promises they made.

“There is a silver lining to all this.” Cayde spoke, sounding a little more like himself, “How often do we get views like this at the Tower?”

Alix smiled. He was right; from their perch, they could see the forest and the Shard of the Traveller and the sun, rising slowly to greet them once more. It was beautiful and peaceful and she wanted to spend the rest of her life making moments like this with her lover.

“I can't promise you anything, especially not now. But I want more of this; more of us. I will always do my best to come home to you, Cayde.”

He let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her, pulling her close, “I can live with that.”


	4. Day 5 - Black and White

Most people would think that being a Guardian is pretty black and white. The bad guys are gonna hurt you and other people so you stop the bad guys. Damn Alix wished it worked like that. Their duty was made up of grey areas and navigating them was a full time job in itself. 

For example, killing Crota - excellent idea at the time. Bad guy causing trouble means he needs taking out. She did just that with a fireteam and they were praised. Job well done! Problem solved. A year or so later, Oryx turns up and decimates the Awoken fleet. Why? He's kissed that she killed his kid. 

The Fallen. Eliksni in the beginning, until the Traveller abandoned them to their fate. Now they do anything to survive. Humanity did the same thing after the Collapse. Only difference is, the Traveller decided humanity should get the Ghosts.

Shades of grey. All they could do was focus on protecting their home. The consequences would come in time. They always do.


End file.
